Shut Up and Kiss Me
by Em Michele
Summary: Ginny over-hears something she's not supposed to while Harry deals w a bogart... his feelings for her oneshot fluff pleez R


**_AN:Yay, more spur-of-the-moment fluff! I've got a habit of doing that. O well, read, review, and I'll love you forever._**

**_Disclaimer: The results are back and the DNA tests have informed me that I'm not JKR, therefore, I do not own Harry Potter… Darn… I was so sure…_**

* * *

"Harry, you want to help me get rid of the bogart up in the attic?" Remeus Lupin asked the raven-haired boy sitting in front of the fire at No. 12 Grimmuald Place.

"Harry shrugged "Sure," he replied as he heaved himself off the not-so-comfortable armchair he'd been occupying.

The two made their way up the stairs silently, as old Mrs. Black's portrait had been even more tempermental lately. Finally, the two entered the dusty, low-ceilinged attic. A chest of drawers rattled ominously in the corner.

He shrugged, trying to look like he wasn't nervous. He couldn't even begin to make to make his worst fear funny. He gulped as he reached for the handle on the top drawer. He took a deep breath and pulled the drawer open. On the floor now lay his worst fear, a lifeless body.

It belonged to Ginny Weasley.

"R-Ri-Ridikulus," Harry attempted feebly.

He told himself that it wasn't real, that Ginny was downstairs playing chess with her brother. He tried again. "Rid- Ridikulus!" He said it with more force this time, yet still nothing happened.

Finally, Lupin stepped in and took it over. Soon, the bogart was locked in a trunk. Harry collapsed on a stack of boxes. He just couldn't get the picture out of his head, the picture of the beautiful girl lying lifeless on the dusty floor. Lupin came over joined him.

"Are you okay, Harry? You look pretty shaken up," Lupin said, the concern apparent in his voice.

"Her eyes were so cold; the spark was gone," Harry muttered more to himself than in attempt to answer the man's question.

The older man placed a comforting hand on the boy's shoulder. "It isn't real."

"I know, it's just…" Harry let his sentence die and his head fall into his open palms resting on his knees.. He had no way to describe the agony that enveloped him when he saw the girl's body, even if it was just a bogart.

"Harry, if I may ask. Why Ginny?"

Harry looked up. "No reason, only that I'm bloody in love with her!" he exclaimed. Harry let his head fall in his hands again.

"In… love… with Ginny?" Lupin repeated softly.

"Yes, I, Harry Potter, am in love with my best mate's little sister."

"Well, of course, it was obvious. I just didn't know that you'd figured it out yet."

"Obvious? What d'you mean obvious?"

"Well even a blind man could see that you two are head over heels for each other."

"I'm in love with her, Moony, she's been over me since the beginning of last year."

"LUPIN! YOU HAVE KITCHEN DUTY!" someone called up the stairs.

"Oh, right, well sorry to have to cut this short, but if it don't get down there, I'm sure Molly'll have my head," Lupin said in an apologetic tone.

Harry waved in a dismissive way. "Go, I'll just be here, wallowing in self-pity."

"Don't," Lupin said as he walked toward the door, "It's not healthy, and I'm sure that everything will work out."

Lupin opened the door, only to be greeted by a pair of brown eyes, belonging to a very frightened-looking, Ginny Weasley. He gave her an evil grin and turned his head to look back at Harry, who still had his head in his hands.

"Oh and Harry?" Lupin said.

"Hmm?" Harry answered.

"I believe you have a visitor." With that, Lupin disappeared down the hall.

Harry's head popped up, only to see Ginny, her face reddening furiously.

"Hi," she said timidly.

"Hi," he said, as he felt his own face begin to warm.

Ginny took a deep breath and walked into the room, trying to look casual, she surveyed the selection of strange items kept in the dusty attic.

"Ginny, how long were you out in the hall?" Harry asked nervously.

"Oh long enough," she answered, not even bothering to look up.

"How much of what I said did you hear?"

"Everything."

Harry paled. "Look, Ginny, I didn't mean for you to hear that. I'm sorry, I know you don't have feelings for me anymore and I'm not gonna stalk you or anything. I know it's too late for me and I accept that. And I mean if you don't want to hang out with me anymore or something like that I understand 'cause I know it'd be awkward for us and I wouldn't want you to feel uncomfortable or anything-"

During the middle of his rant, Ginny had walked over so she now stood just a foot in front of him. She'd placed her hand over his mouth to shut him up. "Harry? Just answer me this, do you really love me?" she asked, trying not to sound too hopeful.

He nodded.

"Then shut up, be a man, and kiss me," she said with a grin as she removed her hand from his face.

He quickly leaned down and kissed her. He started to pull back, but Ginny put a hand behind his head to keep him there as she deepened the kiss. He put a hand on the small of her back and pulled her into him. The only pulled back when both were about to turn blue because of lack of oxygen.

He grinned at her and she grinned back. "Wow, that was-" he started.

"-amazing," she finished for him.

He nodded, just before pulling her in for another kiss.

* * *

_**AN:1) that was really short, me thinks. 2) I still really like it. But yeah, please review and tell me what you thought.**_


End file.
